


Dawn and Death Wait for No Man

by Malcolm Reynolds (FanficbyLee)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Malcolm%20Reynolds





	Dawn and Death Wait for No Man

Malcolm Reynolds  
Serenity/Firefly  
Before the series  
Author: [](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanguinepen**](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 319  
Rating: G  
Topic: #40 Dawn 12/100

Another shiver made me wince as I breathed in another mouthful of dust filled air. I was flat on my stomach, I couldn’t move my right leg to save my life nor anyone else’s for that matter. The shiver made the wound in my back crack open again sending a fresh spike of pain up and down my side. I reached behind me, my fingers finding the chunk of shrapnel that was buried above my hip. I was afraid to move either of my legs. I knew it was close to my spine and the thought of some army doc havin’ to repair my spine weren’t somethin’ I needed to ever be thinkin’ of.

Besides me one of my men whimpered, and his voice cracked as he asked for water. I took my canteen and slid it towards him. Didn’t matter if I shared the water or not. I could see the golden rose of the sky to the east, dawn was coming, and after that we’d be baked alive in the desert sun if help didn’t come soon. Didn’t see that it made no never mind if Carl drank all my water. We was dead if the medics didn’t find us soon.

“Can you move corporal?” he asked me after my water washed the dust from his tongue. He’d been caught in the same blast as I had, but he’d taken less of the shrapnel than I had. At least it looked like he had. He could still move sort of. His face was covered in small cuts, and blood had run down his cheeks into his hair makin’ it stick out on end.

“Don’t think so sarg,” I said grimly while he slowly sat up. He scooted towards me across the rocky ground and I heard him swear in a long string of Chinese that even I had a hard time keepin’ up with. “Is it bad?”


End file.
